Fighting your soul mate
by akasen
Summary: Syaoran the world famous men martial artist finds himself going agaisnt the most beautiful young woman he has lay his eyes on. Sakura, a cheerful fighter ( full summary inside)
1. Porlouge

Prologue .

Syaoran Li world hotty and best men martial artist, age 16. You people know what he looks like. Syaoran is a very cold person but he can be gentle and kind to people when he is in a good mood, or people that are close to him. except Eriol He trained most of his life to fight bad people but Syaoran has a talent in martial arts so his Elders let him fight for the tittle best man fighter.

Eriol H Syaoran's cousin, he has Tomoyo as a girl friend. He is kind and a true gentleman. Eriol is very mysterious, you have to hear between lines with him. Live with Syaoran, Meirin and knows some martial arts. Spend his time with Tomoyo as much as possible.

Tomoyo D Love to make costume for Sakura to wear for fighting. Sakura's cousin and also best friend. Love hanging out with friends and is very rich. Although she doesn't really care about her wealth, she really care about how Sakura will someday fall in love with the man she fight with.

A very hyper young woman, fun to hang out with.

Sakura K a innocent girl, fragile girl, but looks is not everything about someone. Sakura is the world best woman fighter. She dress as Saki to school and around her home town. To keep he secret to herself and her family and friends. Knows about Syaoran and would love to fight him.

Sakura dress a a nerd to school and cover her eyes with contact lens.

Meirin L Syao cousin, live with him and knows martial arts. Fight with Sakura once and lost. Meirin knows that Saki is Sakura and hates it when Syaoran tease her about her looks. while she laughs about it inside. Meirin is very protective of her friends.


	2. The klutz

Full Summery:

Syaoran the world famous men martial artist finds himself going agaisnt the most beautiful young woman he has lay his eyes on. Sakura, a cheerful fighter that fight fair and always think of others before herself. The world ask for the best fight in all of martial arts existent. Sakura best women fighter against Xiao Lang... what happen when the two want more than just fight for the world best fighter?

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS, if i do i wouldn't be sitting her writing this out, i would draw it.

Author note (BLJKHDJHAJ)

Character (s) Thoughts **i rule the world.**

_Author letter: Thank you _Pinaygrrl for reviewing, your question is really typical, cuz i thought you people would as, Meilin is actually spell Meirin, Chinese version. I'll change it to Meilin for ya.

Thanks GakiGurl09 for reviewing, and thnx for being patience.

I actually wrote the story but never had the chance to post it..bad me!

Chapter 1

Syao pov.

Syaoran the world hottest guy ever existed, and also the world best men martial artist, ran 10 k every day, go to school, and listening to his elders.

Some asked how he did it, he never knew. All he knows is that he enjoy fighting, he is fair and never back down for a challenge. All he knows is that a challenge was a challenge, if he ever back down, people would think he's scare to get hurt or lose. But they are wrong, he's not afraid of anything but love. Love is a strong emotion, he believe its weak, blind you from your true enemy. He will never love. **Here she comes** in a split second a female figure ran right into him. Knowing this would happen every freaking morning he catch her, letting her land on him. **Saki you never change, every morning your not awake enough to not run into things.** "Good morning!" saki mumble "morning sleepy head" Syaoran said in between laugh. Saki got up and ran away as fast as she had bump into him. This is becoming a habit for them. Yet she never stop to say anything else, he knows nothing about her,except her eyes. **Those green innocent eyes, how lovely...wait a minute lovely? wow where did that came from, its not even in your dictionary!**

Just as he near his house, his two cousins who always wait for him so they can go to school together. "Good morning little descendant" Eriol laugh at Syaoran's face. "stop calling me that, i can kick your butt you know" Syaoran reply coldly. Meilin laugh at Syaoran coldness toward Eriol, who wink at Syaoran. "let go you guys, before we are late for class"

she added in between laugh. The three teen climb into the limo heading toward Tomoeda high school. ( how you spell the actually high school?)

End of Syaoran pov.

Sakura pov

Sakura didn't know she has it in her, she always get up early for her run and she still late for school. Being the nerd of the school didn't help her with many friends but she doesn't need a lot of them. I'm** so late, ahhhh**

Running down stairs to wolf down her second break fast, she say good bye to Kero her cat and Touya her big over protective brother. Of course she has a father but he is at work. "bye mom" Sakura whisper to her mother's picture. Her mom died when she had Sakura, of course Sakura didn't blame herself. _Kami_ wanted her mother in heaven to become his angel. "Sakura! come on, get in, or you'll be later, than usual" Tomoyo yelled at her best friend/cousin who is running to school.

"Tomoyo not too loud, and please its Saki, get it right, we are not in the house, i don't want people to chase me to school, i have to run faster, and we know i been running all morning" Saki ran to the car.

"I'm glad i got my driver license early,or you'll be late every day" Tomoyo laugh at how Saki glared at her.

"umm Saki you forgot to put on your contact lens" Tomoyo pointed out.

"oh thank you, my favorite cousin" Saki said, making the favorite cousin as if to mock her.

"W/e. we are here, come on" Tomoyo laugh at Saki, who has fallen onto the ground trying to get to class.

"see you next class Tomoyo!" Saki yelled after her friend.

Saki run as fast as she can to get to her science class that she bump into Syaoran. Sakura instinct is to do a front flip to save herself from falling on her face, did. **Damn it, stupid person.** She landed perfectly on her two feet. Syaoran how ever was deep in thoughts and couldn't react to the bump, which had so much force send him flying to the ground.

Syaoran got up and yell at the school nerd. " watch where you are going, you little nerd klutz, I'm way more important than you are, i can't break anything i have a fight this after school!"

Saki who is now steaming at the popular jerk Syaoran Li yell back " Your not that important you know, you think you the only one has a fight after school.." **Omg, Sakura watch what you say in front of him, he might catch on to you, and stop. Please _Kami Sama_, he's stupid and can't figure things out.**


	3. The Game

Full Summery:

Syaoran the world famous men martial artist finds himself going agaisnt the most beautiful young woman he has lay his eyes on. Sakura, a cheerful fighter that fight fair and always think of others before herself. The world ask for the best fight in all of martial arts existent. Sakura best women fighter against Xiao Lang... what happen when the two want more than just fight for the world best fighter?

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS, if i do i wouldn't be sitting her writing this out, i would draw it.

Author note (BLJKHDJHAJ)

Character (s) Thoughts **i rule the world.**

Last chapter:

Saki who is now steaming at the popular jerk Syaoran Li yell back " Your not that important you know, you think you the only one has a fight after school.." **Omg, Sakura watch what you say in front of him, he might catch on to you, and stop. Please _Kami Sama_, he's stupid and can't figure things out.**

Chapter 2

Syaoran's Pov

**What did she just say? a fight? the only fight she go to is stepping on ants! **"Get out of my way nerd, and watch were you are going, you got my cloths dirty. You should be doing my homework for a month!" I yelled at her. **To my surprise she didn't flinch, oh the nerves of that girl.**

Meilin happen to spot Saki, who she thinks is being picked by her stupid cousin. "If only you know who she really is, you would be falling for her hard" Meilin muttered to herself. "Syao get to class, i can report you, you know?

and live Saki alone, she's already late enough" Meilin winked at Saki.

**I can't believe it, my cousin is sticking up for that nerd, what is going on in the world! Although she is kinda cute with out the big out fit she has on. Actually she would look stunning, what? Where did that thought came from. I must forgotten to eat breakfast so now I'm feeling sick. Thats right, sick, just sick nothing else.**

End of Syaoran's pov

Normal Pov.

The day has gone by so fast, Saki didn't even notice that it was last block of the day. Gym! Her favorite subject. "Hey Saki, lets get change i heard the teacher is letting the girls play against the guys in soccer today.." Tomoyo was cut off by an exciting Meilin. " And the teacher said that we all are playing water polo next week! I'm so excited" Meilin screamed.

" Yeah, i wish i can play water polo next week, but i can't" Saki said sadly.

"Of course you can't, your body is really ugly, more ugly then S-H-I-T on the ground, and beside people like me can't concentrated cuz of your ugly body in front of us" Syaoran laugh so hard at his own joke. Eriol who had been eying a someone all this time while Syaoran insult Saki and haven't heard a thing Syaoran said. Tomoyo glared at Syaoran and bite back an insult which would hurt his pride. Meilin on the other hand was knowing that Saki was going to back fire the little wolf.

" If I'm that ugly then what does it makes you? You sure don't worth my time looking at, or even talking to" Saki fire right back with a death glare.

The girls begin to walk into the girls change room, but was stop by Syaoran next line, " well you think your that great? why don't we see who wins on a game of soccer, guys vs girls?" The girls stop mid walk, Meilin had a smile on her face, Tomoyo was eying Eriol. Eriol knows who Saki is beginning to laugh and couldn't stop himself. Saki in the other hand smirked at Syaoran, "Your on" and walk into the change room to get change. Saying after her " whoever wins get to do whatever they want with the loser"

Eriol pov

**WOW! Syaoran needs to read magazine about this Sakura girl, or should i say Saki. Man he doesn't know what he gotten himself into, this girl is better at sport then he can possibly imagine**. "Syao i think you are going to meet your match" At that Syaoran laugh all the way in the change room and out into the field.

**I sure feel bad for him, NAH! let see his surprise reaction. Oh boy i can't wait. OH here comes Tomoyo looking cute as ever. **

" Okay class, settle down, i want girls on this side and boys on this side" The Gym teacher pointing to her left will be the girls and the right, boys.

" I'm Ms. Meisaky and i hope we all enjoy this year p.e class. Now who want the ball first?"

"Go ahead Kinomoto, girls go first" Syaoran laugh and ran to his position.

**I walk up to Tomoyo to intra duct myself just in case she doesn't know who i am. **"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, i'll be your check"

" Hi, I know who you are cutie" at that Tomoyo turn red, very red. "I.i.m.i'm Tomoyo Daidouji, please call my Tomoyo" Tomoyo stammer.

**YES! she likes me, yay, and she did know who i am..is she blushing?**

"Then you can call me Eriol"

End of Eriol Pov.

Normal Pov.

Saki kick the ball as hard as she could aiming it right in the goal. 23-15, her team is winning. Syaoran who now knows not to play soccer ever again with Saki, trying his best to win against a losing battle.

_How can she kicked the ball that, she is weak, very weak. _Syaoranthought.

Saki laughing mentally, she love the look on Li's face.

"This is not fair, the guys suck and your cheating!" Syaoran accuse Saki.

"Your just jealous because a nerd is winning a soccer game against you, Grow up Li!" Saki yelled at him. _What is wrong with me, I'm almost 17 i can handle this._ He had enough with her, and everyone on the field couldn't believe what Syaoran did, he punch her


	4. Fight, Jealousy, kiss

Last chapter

"Your just jealous because a nerd is winning a soccer game against you, Grow up Li!" Saki yelled at him. _What is wrong with me, I'm almost 17 i can handle this._ He had enough with her, and everyone on the field couldn't believe what Syaoran did, he punch he_r..._

_Chapter 3_

To everyone surprise Saki block the punch like it was a practice for a play.

Well almost everyone. _He Syaoran Li, tried to punch a girl, not that it hurt or anything, he was mad, maybe i shouldn't of made him so mad. His egotistical pride, maybe i gone too far,but he shouldn't of even hit anyone._

"I'm sorry" Syaoran manage to say. _What gotten into me, i tried to hit Kinomoto. I have better control than that._

"Its alright, you are human in the first place, i forgive you. don't worry your not in trouble or will be. I completely understand"

_Did i just let Li Syaoran lose? _

"You are what? forgiving me? Syaoran Li" Syaoran was too shock to say anything else. " umm yea i guess so, don't mention it Li, next time i wont forgive you" Saki tried to cover up her mistake. Saki begin to walk off to the school building but Syaoran grab her wrist, " one more question Kinomoto, how did you block my punch?" Syaoran asked.

Saki who heart is now beating fast and loud try to come up with something believable. " Come on Saki lets go get change the bell is gonna ring" Meilin save Saki. Tomoyo grab Eriol's hand and drag him with the girls who are heading to the building, leaving everyone to wonder and think.

At the fighting ring.

Sakura watch the last two remaining minutes of Syaoran fight with some guy name Dave from Canada. It was clear to everyone that Syaoran is going to win. Or should we say already won. Dave jump and kick Syaoran side, which Syaoran block with his elbow striking down the foot of Dave's leg. Dave groan in pain, for it hurt a lot. Syaoran taking advantage of Dave's pain time, punch Dave square in the face, spin around and did a 360 flying kick. Dave's trainer throw the white towel up into the air, landing in the ring. Signaling a retreat. The crowed cheer and whistle for our little wolf. While Sakura put the rest of her fighting gear on and her contact lens off reviling her to die for green eyes, and her fake long black hair, letting her real auburn shoulder length hair and bangs to hang down due to gravity. Tomoyo and Meilin appear from no where. "Are you ready to kick ass?" Meilin asked. Sakura was nerves, yep you red right nerves.

Not because she going to lose but nerves because a lot of fans are out to see her fight against a chick name Sam Robertson, from USA.

"I was born ready guys" Sakura smile one of her rear yet beautiful smile.

At the moment Syaoran walk by, and stop. "Wei" He said to his butler " Lets watch what she can do, i heard she's really good, especially Sam Robertson, and i wouldn't mind watching cat fight". Syaoran smile at the thought of seeing the two girls pull each others hair out.

Sakura who heard what Syaoran said and got really angry._ I'll show you Mr nothing match up to me._ Tomoyo and Meilin saw the anger in Sakura's green eyes. And smile, for they both knew that Sakura is fun to watch when she is angry. "Hi" a strange voice came from behind them. All three girls turn around and saw Eriol Hiragizawa grinning at Tomoyo. "HEY" the three screamed.

Just then the announcement over volume them.

**Sakura Kinomoto and Sam Robertson please enter the fighting ring, for your match.**

Sakura grin at her friends and point a quick glare at Syaoran direction walk off to kick some ass. Syaoran on the other hand wink at Sam Robertson and wish her good luck. Which in possess made Sam blush, and wanting to show off to Li.

Both enter the ring and mumble hi, the audiences held their breath and wait for some action. Sam took her fighting stand, which is a back stand, her fist up in a boxing position. Sam turn her head and wink at Syaoran.

_How dare she, wink at my little wolf... _Sakura thought _Where did that came from. Not now Kura you have to beat the hell out of her._

Sakura take her stand which is standing in ready position hand on each side, fist not clench, her eyes close. Concentrate on her surrounding. Sam who thought kicking Sakura would be a surprise to her and raise her left leg and aim at Sakura's head. Everyone thought Sakura was just goingto stand there, they are wrong. In lightning speed Sakura bent down and did a swept kick while Sam's leg was still in the air, which made Sam fall. Before Sam hit the ground, Sam uses her right hand push herself up and strike at Sakura's stomach. Sakura saw it coming relax her body and faster than anyone can blink. Sakura was behind Sam and elbow Sam on her back, making her body bending down and with the same speed Sakura kneed Sam's stomach. Sam Robertson was out unconscious. The crowed went wild, cheering louder than they did for Li.

Syaoran sitting on the bench was shock, he couldn't even see her disappearing to go behind Sam. He was impress, he wanted that girl. _She sure looks familiar, is that her, the one i bump into every morning?_

**The winner Sakura Kinomoto, nice fight.**

Sakura walk off to the bench where her friends was waiting and cheering for her, and smiling like she found a cure for breast cancer.

But was cut off by no other than Li Syaoran himself.

"excuse me Miss Kinomoto" Syaoran said softly. Sakura was shock, why would Li Syaoran talk to her? "Y..yes" Sakura manage out.

Before Sakura said another word Syaoran grab her waist and bent her down looking deep into her eyes and kiss Sakura on the lips. It was nothing ruff but gentle, shocking both Syaoran and Sakura.

The Cameras was clicking and flashes from everywhere was coming toward Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol stand there stunned, watching people asking out all kind of questions.

Sakura recover and look at Syaoran up and down, trying to see if he's on crack or something. "Was that a dare?" Sakura asked

" No, i think you are beautiful so i kissed you" Syaoran said with a smile.

_DID he just smiled, the Li Syaoran never smile._ "Thank you" Sakura said.

She turn around getting ready to pass out right there, walk toward her friends. Syaoran ran after her, Sakura was near the door leading to the bench. He grab her waist again this time though push her against the door, Sakura Kinomoto was trap. Syaoran look deep into her eyes, holding her chin with hhis left hand, and lean ever so close to Sakura. Both could feel their body heat running on their skin into the vein ending up to their hearts. He kiss her this time, lingering for more. Nippling on her lower lip asking for an entrance, which was given to him. Their tough dance with each other not wanting it to stop. Sakura could feel Syaoran breathing in air from his noise and out, so she did the same. Both breath in each other breathe. The kiss lasted 15 mins, both didn't want to stop but knew they had to, the world was watching them. They lock eyes one more time leaning in for another kiss, the crowed cheer, as if saying they approve of the couple.

_But he doesn't know Sakura the girl he just kiss is Saki the school nerd. The girl he almost punch, what happen if he knows? Would he hate her more than ever?  
_


	5. Wishes

Chapter 5

( Sorry about first chapter guys, thnx you someone whoo pointed that out, the part where i was tlaking about how God wanted Sakura's mother for an angel and then Tomoyo came in, i read it and it didn't make any sense so i change it. I'm very sorry about that, i was multi tasking. LOL not a good thing.)

"What were you thinking Sakura?" yelled Sakura 21 years old brother, who is angry very angry with Sakura's behavior after her fight.

" I was just.."Sakura was cut off by her father, who is also mad at her.

" How can you Sakura? We let you fight them because your good at it and guys would be afraid of you, but you just had to kiss, not just any kiss, french kiss in front of the world." Her father shouted at her, which of course got a nod from her brother. **Why can't they understand, i like it. It was something i enjoy doing and i think i have feeling for Syaoran.**

" Are you even listening to me? We know what best for you, just listen to us, okay Sakura?" Her father asked. "Kajuu that boy doesn't have any feelings toward you, he just wanted to be more popular with the female population. Just forget him" Touya pointed out. " I agree with Touya, i don't want you around him anymore. I

should be moving you from school, but that would be hard on you, beside he doesn't know that you are Sakura when you are in school, right?" Her father asked. Sakura who hasn't been listening but day dreaming her next kiss with Syaoran.

"Sakura, are you listening? This is a really important matter, we can't have you dating him, Sakura?" Touya was getting more mad than he was 5 mins ago. Touya wave his hands in front of Sakura, which didn't get her attention, she just has the I'm in love look.

The phone rang and Sakura's father picked it up. " Hello this is Kinomoto place, yes...yes, one second" He handed the phone to Sakura. She snap out of her dream. " Hello?" She muttered. He face brighten up as Syaoran's voice came from the phone. " I would like it if we go out for a date tonight, what you say?" Syaoran know she would say yes.

Then he heard voices in the back ground. "Sakura, i know that's him, i want you to tell him what you did was for fun and you want nothing to do with him" Her father demanded and Touya smiled. She always follow what her father and brother tell her to do, after all they know what best. Right? But she doesn't want to, for once in her life, Sakura want to make her own decision. She wanted to know what would turn out from they relationship. " I

can't" Her voice wanting to break. " Meet me at the Across the Star park, i have something to say to you, in 5 mins, bye" Sakura hand up. She wanted to cry, to run to her room and never come out. But meeting Syaoran was important. She turn to her loved ones, " i'll be back, and don't worry he wont be mention again" She gave them a sad smile and left, to meet her special someone.

At the park.

_I want you so much_

_more than you can ever imagine_

_oh, I'm scared, _

_no, i won't cry_

_I won't shred a tear_

_not even for our forbidden love_

_I will never tell you i love you_

_for it will not be heard, i will bury it with me _

_when i died._

Sakura saw Syaoran up ahead, waiting for her to say something to him. She walk up to him, looking at the ground the whole time.

She has to tell him, she can never love, because it hurts too much.

"Hey" He wave over. " I've been waiting for you"

He hug her leaning in for a kiss, she let him. But she regret it, because the moment they lips meet she felt the longing, the pain, the burn it left, the gentleness it has, how good it felt all at once. Sakura look up at him, seeing how happy he is. ** He doesn't smile often and here he is, smiling at me like crazy. **" My father and

brother doesn't want us to be together" Her voice seem distance. Syaoran felt his heart break into millions of pieces, never ever again return to it normal figure. There was a long silence, until he broke it. " But you do want to be with me, you feel the same, don't you?" Syaoran didn't bother to cover up the pain he felt, and how it sound when he spoke. Sakura didn't know what to say to him, yes she does feel the same way, but she must respect her family wishes.

Sakura look up at Syaoran and whisper " no, i don't, you mean nothing to me, i want nothing to do with you. I don't feel anything in that kiss" The words she spoke hurt him more than any punches or kicks can. Syaoran stumble back, away from her, from his cherry blossom. "y...you don't mean that, i know you feel the same way. I know we don't know each other for a long time, but hell, it sure feels like it." He looked up to her face, wanting answer, listening intensely for her to say she feel something, that she love him. But nothing came out, nothing at all.

His world break apart, he didn't know where to turn. " Sakura, how can you say that? Do you know how much pain you are causing me?" Syaoran asked her looking at her eyes. She didn't look at him, not his eyes. Not his amber eyes, not the handsome face he has and how his hair cover part of his eyes. Sakura turn to leave, and forget she ever felt Syaoran's lips on hers. Washing away the feelings she has for him, locking it up inside of her. He stood there, watching her, walking away from him, from his life.

He knows she feels the same way, he can see it in her eyes, no matter what her family says or what she say, he is going to hear three word from her. Hearing I love you coming from her mouth, directing it to him, he would wait. He will make her say them, not physically of course, never.

Syaoran watch her figure walk away from him, and whisper very quietly to himself not wanting anyone to hear " just wait Sakura, i will do anything for us to be together" at those words, he walk home, with determination in his eyes.

The two unknown figure hiding in the bush heard what the two were talking about and heard what Syaoran said to himself, smile. Eriol being on figure turn to Tomoyo and said, " Wanna help our little wolf with cherry blossom?" Tomoyo smile back at Eriol and kiss him, as if saying yes. " I just can't believe that Touya and Sakura's father made her do that" She whispered. " i know" Eriol reply at his lover. " Lets get you home and will plan this out"

The two walk home together hand in hand, planning a way to get Sakura and Syaoran together.

Two weeks later.

The news about the two famous fighter in the world went all over Earth, even around the universe if you believe in aliens. Saki of course has been avoiding Syaoran. Syaoran found out who Saki is, after the reporter spotted her put on contact lens. The reporters follow her and Syaoran every where. Syaoran wasn't mad at her, not at all. He did felt bad about how he teases her. Guys left her alone, fearing that Syaoran would beat them up if they come any closer than ten feet of her. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were sad about the whole thing.

One day after school however changes everything. When the Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo walk out of the school building, there were crowds standing out in front gate, shouting words. They walk closer and saw that the police were having a hard time keeping people away from the gate.

Syaoran and his buddies walk out seconds later, and ran up to Sakura and her group. " What is going on" Meilin yelled over the crowds.

Many people saw Syaoran walk to Sakura order for silence. The crowds quiet down. A reporter walk up to Sakura and Syaoran.

" my name is Haru Shikitoru and this people want you two to fight for the world best fighter." Syaoran didn't know what to say. He always wanted to fight Sakura the girl that has broken his heart and yet he still love her.

Sakura said " sure when?" Her voice has no interest nor any emotions.

" next week at 4 in Tokyo fighting ring." Shikitoru announces so the crowds can hear. " I will fight her, only on one condition" Syaoran smiled.

The crowds went wild, after hearing Syaoran agreement. Then shut up as soon as he open his mouth. " If only she would be my wife if i win" Syaoran smile widen at Sakura shock face. The crowds however went cheering and some shout how sweet it was. " Fine, your on, but if i win you stay away from me" Sakura spoke her eyes sad then the sadness went away and was replace by a glare. At her words his heart rise with hope then sink again after hearing what she wants.

Thnx everyone for reviewing. I hope my English is not so bad and you guys can understand. JA NE! Enjoy.


	6. I want you

Next week, she would be fighting him, her lover. She wants him so bad, that nothing in the world would make her more happy. Should she let him win? then they would be together, but she can't lose. Her pride, her name,

her family would be angry at her. She will win, she will give it her best. Its awkward to have him know that she is Sakura in school, for he eye her every move. When she see him looked at her with those adorable amber eyes, she wants him there and then, no matter what her family saids. He makes her feel giddy whenever he is around,

when he smiled her way subconsciously. She was horrified when she found out that she was wearing her school uniform and contact lens during an interview, it wouldn't of been so bad if the stupid interviewer didn't think it was such a kool thing to do by turning the video camera on and having Syaoran walk into the room couple of minutes after her.

**Flash back**

" **Sakura! the interviewer are here to film you do some practice and to interview you" Meilin ran to Sakura who was in her uniform practicing some sword movements. Sakura turn her head seeing Meilin and nod an okay. Meilin turn to leave but remembering something that the interviewer said they have a **

**surprise for Sakura. " Oh yeah they have a surprise for you, so come on" Meilin grab Sakura's wrist and pulling her into the living room, which is connected to the garden where Sakura was training. As they  
walk in, Sakura saw Tomoyo sitting on one of the love seat, smiling at the video camera, waving at **

**Sakura, then her happy smile disappear when she saw what Sakura was wearing. " Good afternoon miss Kinomoto Sakura, thank for having us interviewing you, we have a supris.." the interviewer never had the chance to finish her sentence, when Syaoran Li walk in, wearing a Green kung fu suit with a red belt on his waist, showing his chest a bit too much. " Saki?" Syaoran manage out. " Your Sakura...the woman i'm **

**in love with? The girl i been teasing, all this years?" His voice trail off. Syaoran standing there not believing what is in front of him. The girl he's in love with and the girl he picked on at school is one person. Meilin and Tomoyo was holding they breath waiting for Sakura aka Saki to answer Syaoran. The **

**Video camera was turning from Syaoran who is stand near the door way and Sakura holding her sword in her left hand, eyes wide open.**

**Syaoran couldn't stand the silence any longer yell " WELL ANSWER ME DAMN IT, DONT JUST STAND THERE?" Sakura was taken back by his out burst step back. The interview was getting very interested in the so called convocation between two best fighters. Meilin decided to speak up. " Syaoran meet Sakura, **

**um, as known as Saki...?" She said nervously. Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to Sakura, praying Silently that everything is going to be alright, and that the soon to be couple was getting together and start to make out in front of the whole world. Tomoyo sitting there leg on top of the other try to come up with **

**something to say, " well can we get on with the interview?" The interviewer look at Tomoyo and said, " of course, Mr Li would you sit down please" She motion Li to sit beside Sakura. Who took a seat. He sat down, his eyes never leaving Sakura's. **

**Syaoran's mind swarming for answers, why didn't she tell him that she's Saki and Sakura. Why hasn't he notice it before. The way both smile and the way the blue contact lens give off a bit of green? He felt betrayed. Hurt, but mostly he understand why she didn't tell him. **

**End of flash back. **( A.N. I know that's a very long flash back, bear with me here)

Syaoran would sooner or later know the truth about her. Now she wish she told him the right way, not having him find out about it like that. But it was a relief that he knew. Sakura kick her leg in the air turning 360 and landing on top of a wood stool then jumping off it doing a back flip. She must train hard and win this fight,

most importantly forget she ever had feelings for Syaoran Li.

" Sakura! time for bed, you have school tomorrow, then after school you going kick that Chinese gaki's ass." Touya said to Sakura while walking up to her. She nod his way, took off her gi top reviewing a sport bra. ( you know the one women wear now a days to run in the summer)

"Sakura" her brother said softly. " don't worry you will win. Your way better than him." Sakura who started to walk to her bedroom, mummer " yeah, good night Touya" She smiled at him, a sad smile. Touya notice it.

"Sakura, don't be sad. Its not like he's your soul mate."

Sakura turn to leave after hearing what Touya said. Boy was he wrong.

At Li's mansion.

His swords in each hands, made a X in front of his chest then brought up above his head. Syaoran's eyes are close. Concentrating very hard.

His body spin around, eyes open. He jump up into the air, kick then brought down his swords and made a movement that looks like scissor cutting something. Swords now held on each side of his waist. "Syao, my son" Yelan, his mother motion for him to come inside. Syaoran walk into his house, he been training for hours now.

His mother hug him, she is so proud of who he is, what he has become. No mother could ask for a better son. " Win or lose, your still my son, and i'm still going to be proud of you" Yelan look smiled at Syaoran. " Thank you mother" Syaoran tried to return the smile but couldn't. " Goodnight mother" he walk away to his room. " Wait  
Xiao Lang" Yelan grab his shoulders, she turn him around. Syaoran look down at his mother, waiting for her next words, she don't usually say his Chinese name, unless something important is to be said next. Yelan look

into her son eyes, those amber eyes that her husband had when he was alive, those very eyes that let her see his soul. " Do you think Sakura is your soul mate?" She questioned him. His heart beat wildly. " yes mother" he looked away embarrassed at the subject. " why do you think so?" Yelan needed to know this. " i can feel it, i want her with every fiber of my being, and she feel the same way" Syaoran whispered.

" If she feels the same way, then why is she rejecting your love" His mother asked. Syaoran wonder about this many times, why she glared at him when he smiled at her, look her way or 'accidentally' touch her hand.

" Because she doesn't want to disappoint her family, she would do anything to make them proud of her." Syaoran answered. "Even hiding her feeling for someone she truly love?" Yelan was astound by the girl.

Syaoran took a deep breath and answer is mother, " even hidden her feeling for me to an extent." At the line he walk to his room and went to bed, dreaming of having his arms wrap around his belove forever.

At school.

The whole school know of Sakura and Syaoran fight after school, well technically at 4 in Tokyo. It was Friday and the school end an hour early just for the two fighters. Syaoran spotted Sakura at her locker, getting ready for her P.E class. For some unknown reason he walk up to her.

" Good morning Sakura" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, making her jump. Sakura was deep in thought felt shivers ran up her spine jump and face the person on her right. what she saw widen her eyes and she almost smile at him. " What do you want Li?" Sakura caught herself just in time.

Syaoran smile widen at her almost smile, and reply in a seductive voice, which made Sakura blush like crazy even though she tried to hide it. " You, My Ying Fa" He look at her cheeks which by now is a thousand shade of red, if that's possible. Sakura looked down at the floor and whispered, " Get lost Li" Trying to make it sound

threatening. Syaoran mentally high five himself. " okay see you in P.E, don't be late" At that he lean in and kiss her on the lips. The moment their lips touch both felt a powerful longing, a content peace, a belonging. Sakura found herself opening an entrance for Syaoran tough to enter. She curse herself, but stop when she felt herself

grab his neck and her right hand play with his hair. His arms found itself wrap around her waist pulling her to him. They bodies were very close to each others.  
Tomoyo and Eriol were making out inside a empty class, found out that they are going to be late for P.E if they don't exist the class room and put on hold with the making out till later. As they open the door and walk out,

turning to walk pass Sakura's locker to head for the changing room, the E.T couple saw Syaoran and Sakura doing their own making out section. They smile widen at the two and walk up to them, " Hey guys" Tomoyo scream. At the Sakura jump out of Syaoran's arms as if she was a deer caught in head lights. Eriol smirk, " nice work guys, oh when were you guys going to tell us that you both are now a couple?" He laugh, Tomoyo joining

him. Sakura didn't know what to say, glance at Syaoran who was too speechless. " Um, i-i- we" Sakura tried to say something. Syaoran didn't know what the heck he should do, grab Sakura's wrist and ran outside of school, turning to run to his house, with Sakura beside him. Not hearing Tomoyo and Eriol shouts.

At Li's Mansion.

" What are we doing here Syaoran?" Sakura didn't know where they were running to until now. " This is my house, my mom is at work, sisters are in school, so we can sneak in without the maids knowing." Syaoran answered her question. " i can't go in there" Sakura tried to head back to school. " yes you can" Syaoran grab onto her hand, holding her in place.

" i know that we are missing school, but i want to spend time with you alone." he explained. Sakura stop trying to struggle, and look at Syaoran's amber eyes. " but i hate you!" She yelled.

Syaoran pull her to him, and said in a stern voice, " No you don't, you feel the same way as i do, that why you kiss me back. So stop trying to hurt me and you. Your father and brother don't have to know, we can keep this a secret" Syaoran waited for her to reply, he really wanted her. He would lose his virginity to her, he is after all almost 17.

Sakura smile at him, not just any smile, it was one just for him. " well then why are we standing here" She drag him to the front door.

" This is my room" Syaoran close the door behind him. Sakura's eyes wander around the room. She went to sit on his bed. Syaoran follow suite.

He sat beside her, his right hand caressing her left arm. Sakura watch him make circles around one spot. Syaoran lean in and kiss her again that day. Sakura saw him look at her in the eyes as if asking for permission.

Sakura took off his shirt and said, " I'll stay with you till the fight, and after, little wolf. ( A.N for people who are slow, they are going to have sex.)

Syaoran smile at her, his soul mate. " Don't worry this is not a dream" Sakura reassure Syaoran. " i hope not Ying Fa, because it would break me"

Syaoran smile at her, and kiss her forehead.

Author note: this is not the end.

Thank you every one for reviewing, i love ya'll.

JA.


End file.
